


These Delights

by Minishiba, tkae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romeo & Juliet AU, im a slut for unrequited love and suffering, unrequited asanoya - Freeform, unrequited kiyoko/asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minishiba/pseuds/Minishiba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkae/pseuds/tkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuga Romeo & Juliet AU<br/>Rewriting one of Shakespeares' most tragic stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_These violent delights have violent ends._

_And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

-Act 2. Scene 6., Romeo & Juliet


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank u to my wonderful beta, Minishiba, for doing beta things and editing where needed

               Bokuto's hand curls around the plum, picking it up to inspect its quality pensively.  Akaashi stands next to him, with a dubious look as he further investigates the fruit. Blowing out a sigh and closing his eyes, Bokuto speaks.

                "Akaashi, how can you sit here idly while they make us look like trash?" He shoulders hunch over dramatically.

                "It's too late, we're already trash." Akaashi pulls the fruit from his hand and places it back in the basket, looking at him expectantly.

                "I _meant,_ that that we need to strike back. We should pull our own weight, like everyone else, and fight." He draws out his sword and starts to pounce into position on his imaginary foe behind him.

                "Maybe you should stay focused on staying out of trouble, like you should have the last time you picked a fight." Akaashi's foot goes to rut in the small of Bokuto's back before pushing him off balance and leaving him hunched over on the ground with his sword in his hand. The clang of the metal is loud and whispers start to gather behind them. Akaashi looks behind him at the groups of women and men gossiping to themselves and walks to stand over Bokuto, looking down at him.

                "You know, when I'm angry, I hit especially hard, right?" Bokuto squints up to see his raven haired friend leering down at him with a hesitant expression.

                "Yeah, yeah, okay." He offers a hand to help his friend up while he looks  in the opposite direction.

                "The sight of any one of those asses from the Montague's destroys my self-control , you know?" Hands clasp and he pulls himself up, dusting the dirt off and plucking his sword to sheath it away.

                "Okay, that's nice to hear. But the last time you rambled off about this and got yourself into a fight, you conveniently found a way to run away from it." Patting Bokuto on the back to mollify his words to him, they start to walk again.

                "That’s not how that went at all, alright? There was an easier way to deal with them, so I took it. Besides, a dog from that cesspool of a family makes me angry enough to kill."

                Akaashi sighs glancing on, unconvinced. His next words slur out reprimandingly.

                "This fight is between our masters, and we men who follow them," and then under his breath. "Do we even know why we still fight?"

                "Who cares. It's all the same.”

                Akaashi sighs in defeat and they both look up to see two blue and violet tunics making their way towards them.

                "Quick Akaashi, draw your sword, here come the dogs!" Bokuto excitedly whispers and bounds forward to meet with the dispassionate face of a Montague. "Fight, Akaashi, I'll be here to back you up."

                "How? By turning and running away?" He turns on his partner, sword still sheathed. "Why am I fighting _your_ battle? You wanted this, why are _you_ backing _me_ up?"

                "Don't you worry about me."

                "No, really.  I am though. " He walks over to his friend to pull him into a huddle, hands sliding over his shoulders. "Listen, let's not break the law this time. Okay? Don't start a fight. If you want a fight, then wait for _them_ , okay? Okay? Are you hearing me, Bokuto?"

                With a brightened face, Bokuto beams.

                "I was also about to suggest that."

                "Okay. Sure." They break away from one another but still stand close.

                "Okay, make sure to make some displeased face, bite your thumb, or something. Make it obvious." Bokuto's breath rasps out and he turns quickly, ready to create an awful scene.

                His arms are crossed, his face is disgusted and he bites on the tip of his thumb, eying the dog suspiciously as he approaches.

                The thick blue tunic on this boy gives him bulk, as his legs are slim. Kunimi's face is framed in black strands and his eyes are curious. He's young and loyal to his Montague comrades. His arm extends in front of his companion to stop  him and he regards Bokuto with a hesitant expression.

                "Are you trying to start a fight with us?" His eyes turn to slits as he huffs out the words.

                "Is it okay if I say yes?" Bokuto whispers to Akaashi, discreetly.

                "No...?" His face turns up in confusion but Bokuto turns to look at the young boy again.

                "I'm not trying to start a fight with you. But I _am_ indeed trying to start a fight." He pridefully states the obvious trying to get a rise at him. Akaashi picks up on the desperation for action and jumps in to help.

                "Do you have a problem with that?"

                "No. No problem."

                Bokuto jumps at the opportunity. "If you wanna fight, I'm your guy.”

                Without notice, broader arms slide over Kunimi's shoulders and a friendlier face sneaks it's way in. "What's this? A fight, Kunimi? I thought we were all done with that sort of reckless, violent behavior." Asahi breaks in.

                "Not even. I haven't done anything to provoke _anyone_. They're just creating senseless commotion. Like usual."  Asahi's short chuckle rings in the air.

                "Are you just scared, then?" Bokuto lifts his rapier to tap underneath Kunimi's chin, who draws his sword out immediately.

                "Says the _coward_ who ran away last time _._ " Kunimi's taunt and sword threatens to cross the boundary they've all decided to set.

                "Come on, Akaashi!" Bokuto bounces around the dirt marketplace, volleying his sword back and forth, forwards and backwards towards his opponent.

                "Are you really telling _me_ to remember to _my_ stances when you can't even-"

                Kunimi's sword clangs on the other's own hard metal and all conversation is over. Their bodies slew left and right and dance around each other, sword making contact with sword. Metallic clangs echo in the courtyard with yells and huffs as Asahi recklessly tries to interfere.

                "Guys, break it up. We don't have to _do this_. Can't you remember what the heir, Iwaizumi said? He'll have you killed if he finds you all doing this again!" Asahi's voice quickens as the panic takes over.

                " _If,_ he finds us," Tsukishima, tall and overbearingly sarcastic, leans up against the pillar behind Asahi. He tilts his head up to look through his glasses. "You will be dead long before then."

                With incredible speed, he unsheathes his sword and raises it to softly nip at Asahi's neck. Asahi is faster though  and pulls out his rapier to dart away from Tsukishima.

                "Come _on_ , we don't have to fight like this, Tsukishima." Asahi pleads.

                "Oh? But we _do_." His lips turn up into a smirk, and he lurches forward to stab at his unwilling opponent. Asahi sways and bends out of the way as much as he is able without so much as lifting his sword. "Why are you all defense? Get your shit together and fight, Asahi."

                "I _really_ don't want this." Asahi echoes his sentiments from earlier and is only barely able to fend Tsukishima off when hoofs meeting the ground can be heard in the distance.

                Ten horses all at once make their arrival in the courtyard but that does nothing to stop Tsukishima. The front rider hops off the horse and grabs his collar roughly to throw him to the ground. He rolls over, face in the dirt and when he whips around to see the party responsible, all he sees is the Crown Family's crest waving in the air in front of him, sword precariously waiting in front of his nose.

                Heir to the throne, Iwaizumi stands over him with a look of disgust rampant over his features. He clicks his tongue as he looks down at the heathen. Tsukishima's eyes drop and he doesn't dare make eye contact with a _prince_.

                "Listen, and listen well! This is the third time this week. Three times in one week where you've disturbed all these people. _Three times_ , people fled to me to stop the fighting. " He walks away from Tsukishima to eye both Capulets and Montagues.

                "Now, if you _really_ feel the need to fight, you can do it in hell. When I've had you all executed and you all meet in the same place. You can do it then. But not here. You'll pay for it with your lives." He stabs the sword in the ground and pulls off his right glove to wave at the crowd.

                "Everyone else needs to leave." He looks back at Tsukishima and points his bare finger at him. "You. Come. Now." And then he turns on his heel and looks at Asahi. "You. Will come later. Where I will decide the punishment." Replacing the glove on his hand and pulling the rapier out of the dirt, he reiterates to the leftover crowd. "The rest of you, I've already said it: go. Or you'll _all_ be meeting in hell."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thoroughly know romeo and juliet like a nerd (like myself) you will find that this is not actually the entirety of act 1, scene 1, but i thought it was a pretty good place to stop.
> 
> also not all chapters will be this short/long, because i really have no idea what i'm doing so pls just bear with me ok
> 
> for now the pov is omniscent but that's probably gonna change so just keep it in mind, i'll make sure to let you know beforehand what pov it's in


End file.
